


Goddess

by AngelynMoon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Aphrodite knows who and what she is and she loves herself no matter what.Please let me know about tags.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Myth of Aphrodite being born of Uranus' genitalia hitting the seafoam when Cronus castrates him (fact checked for this and found out was wrong in my fic 'Love', and corrected it there) meaning that
> 
> 1) Aphrodite has no mother  
> 2) technically means she is a clone of Uranus  
> 3) means her chromosomes are also technically XY not XX  
> 4) means she's male sexed
> 
> Conclusion: Trans!Aphrodite.
> 
> Sorry i had to write it out, I am not trans in any form if I have offended anyone i apologise.
> 
> Also if any one wishes to take this and run with it go for it.

Aphrodite knows what she is, she's love. She knows who she is and the first thing she learns to do is love herself before all others.

She knows that her husband Hephaestus hates her, calls her wrong and such horrible things but she knows that his words mean nothing when he has no love for himself.

Aphrodite knows what she is, she knows who she is and that is what matters most.

Above all Aphrodite loves herself.

Ares is the only other one who accepts her as she tells him she is.

He kisses her and calls her his lady, he calls her goddess and brings her dresses and rings and crowns of flowers.

He takes her to hos bed and loves her sweetly.

He tries to hide his jealousies as she flirts her way in to other beds but he does not understand why his is the only one she returns to.

Ares does not know that the other Gods and Goddesses all smile at her in their bed and call her as they see her, the Goddesses and some of the Gods all ask her to take them and she does because that is their desire.

She is love and she takes it where she will but she does not enjoy it so much as when Ares takes her as she wishes.

Ares lays her gently in his bed and kisses her sweetly, one would expect Ares, the God of War to make battles in his bed as he does everywhere else, but no. Ares touches her with roughened hands, his touches ghosting over her skin in caresses, he teases her like no other does, drags her pleasure out until she begs him to take her and he does.

He calls her his Goddess, he calls her his Lady.

He does not call her a God, he does not call her Lord.

Aphrodite was born of Uranus, she was born of Seafoam and his Genitalia.

Aphrodite was born of her Father's form.

But Aphrodite knows what she is, she knows who she is.

And so does Ares and that is all that matters.

Aphrodite lays in Ares' arms and she knows that she is female, she knows that Ares loves her as she says she is and she loves him for that.

But most of all Aphrodite loves herself and the body she was born in though she knows that it does not match her insides, she knows she cannot change it.

But Aphrodite knows who she is and she loves herself and that is what matters.

All the rest can hate her, her husband can hate her and spew his hurtful words at her face but Aphrodite is love.

And first and for most Aphrodite loves who she is and no other matters in her opinion.

\---

A/n: was having a thought. And it went mostly like this:

Myth of Aphrodite being born of Uranus' genitalia hitting the seafoam when Cronus castrates him (fact checked for this and found out was wrong in my fic 'Love', and corrected it there) meaning that

1) Aphrodite has no mother  
2) technically means she is a clone of Uranus  
3) means her chromosomes are also technically XY not XX  
4) means she's male sexed

Conclusion: Trans!Aphrodite.

Sorry i had to write it out, I am not trans in any form if I have offended anyone i apologise.

Also if any one wishes to take this and run with it go for it.


End file.
